


Rat

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will admits to something he hadn't wanted to admit to, even to himself. Post finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Mads did a panel recently and answered a question about whether Hannibal would let Will have dogs now that they're making a go of it. That helped me write this. 
> 
> For prompt: Someone shares a secret, likely to the detriment of those involved.

-

Will bent down gingerly to pet the dogs. These were not, of course, his old dogs. He had to leave Winston and the others at his old home, with the wife and son he'd also abandoned. But Hannibal, not wanting Will to be lonely while he was recovering in the Parisian mansion, had given him a small puppy one morning. 

Taking this as permission, Will had since gotten a few more. He was still recovering, but getting a cab down to the local animal shelter wasn't too bad. 

Hannibal allowed it, though the dogs needed to be groomed regularly. Will was fine with that.

His husband smiled now as he watched Will greeting the dogs, closing and locking the front door behind them. "Will."

"Hm?" Will held up the youngest one, the one gifted to him by Hannibal, so that the puppy could lick his face. 

"Do you miss Molly and the boy?"

Will stiffened at the abrupt question. There was no lead into it, no warning. He assumed, though, that Hannibal had been thinking about it for sometime.

He stood, with the puppy still in his arms, and walked back to the other man, leaning up to kiss his cheek gingerly. 

Hannibal didn't move, only watching him. Waiting.

"Not as much as I do the dogs," Will answered honestly. Part of him still felt guilty for the admission, but that was part of his old life. He'd decided to let that go for good this time. 

Hannibal softened and took him into his arms, holding him and the puppy close. "Perhaps we can fix that eventually."

"It's too dangerous."

"Perhaps. We'll see."


End file.
